Don´t tell me
by Americus
Summary: Teil 1 von meiner Story: Harm und Mac haben sich nach vier Jahren Beziehung getrennt und ein kleiner Mensch muss sehr darunter leiden.


Titel: Don´t tell me  
  
Autor: Americus  
  
E-mail: Cobra11fanweb.de  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Inhalt: Harm und Mac haben sich nach vier Jahren Beziehung getrennt und ein kleiner Mensch muss sehr darunter leiden.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.  
  
JAG – Headquaters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
"Mac? Mac? Alles ok?", Lt. Sims wiederholte ihre Worte ein paar Mal, dann gab sie es auf. Sie würde auch in naher Zukunft keine Reaktion bekommen. Lt. Col. Sarah Mac Kenzie war wieder einmal mit ihren Gedanken in einer anderen Welt. Harriet hätte nichts gesagt, wenn es nur manchmal bis selten vorkäme, aber Mac war in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auffällig weggetreten. Dadurch hatte sie auch die letzten drei Fälle in Folge gegen Harm und Bud verloren. Sie hatte Teile ihres Abschlussplädoyers vergessen und naheliegende Fakten übersehen. Es war ein leichtes für den großen Lt. Co. Harmon Rabb jr. gegen sie zu gewinnen. Obgleich Mac fast die einzige war die Harm jemals die Stirn bieten konnte.  
  
„Hast du was gesagt, Harriet?"  
  
Mac starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Beinahe hätte Sims laut zu lachen begonnen. Sie hatte sie doch bereits vor mehreren Minuten angesprochen. Seit sie sich von Harm getrennt hatte, weiß Gott warum, war sie einfach nicht mehr dieselbe. Und nicht nur ihre Mandanten hatten zu leiden. Auch Harm und Sarahs dreijährige Tochter Elisha hatte es schwer mit ihren Eltern. Harriet musste an AJ denken. Würde sie sich von Bud trennen, was nie geschehen sollte, würde sie sicherlich dafür sorgen ihrem Sohn keinen solchen Stress zu bereiten oder das er seinen Vater zumindest einmal in der Woche sehen darf. Elisha hatte Rabb bereits seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Selbst als Harm des öfteren vor Macs Haustür stand gab es außer einem „Rums"keine größere Konversation zwischen ihnen. Er war daraufhin jedes Mal in eine Bar gegangen und hatte sich voll laufen lassen. Bis Harriet und Bud ihn gefunden und heimgebracht hatten. Harm war fertig gewesen. Doch über Sarah kam er mit der Zeit hinweg. Aber nicht darüber das er seine Tochter nicht sehen durfte. Und das alles wegen ihrer Sturheit.  
  
„Ich hab gefragt ob alles in Ordnung ist", wiederholte Harriet.  
  
„Alles ok, was soll los sein", Mac Kenzie tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
  
„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt die Turner Akte durchgehen", meinte Sims und blätterte bereits eifrig darin um ihrer Freundin die neusten Fakten zu berichten. Mac hatte den Fall gerade erst von einem Kollegen, welcher sich versetzen lies, übernommen.  
  
„Die Turner Akte?", fragte der Colonel unwissend.  
  
„Die Turner Akte", bestätigte Sims und wollte ihr einige der Blätter herüber reichen.  
  
„Harriet, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich hab dafür jetzt keinen Kopf. Es ist acht Uhr abends und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich gern nach Hause", wimmelte sie den Lt. ab.  
  
Sims lächelte und verabschiedete sich mit einem: „Verständlich. Gute Nacht", sie war beinahe dankbar für Mac Kenzies Worte. Den auch sie war müde und im Büro war kaum noch etwas los. Bud war bereits bei AJ zu Hause und als sich Harriet kurz um sah konnte sie nur noch Harm und Lt. Curtis in ihren jeweiligen Büros arbeiten sehen. Harm schuftete sich beinahe zu Tode, wenn er so weiter machte. Seit der Trennung von Mac hatte er um jeden schweren Fall den er nur kriegen konnte gebeten und er hatte sie alle gewonnen. Was seinem sowieso so angesehenen Ruf nur noch mehr Punkte in der Skala einbrachte. Sie öffnete kurz die Tür zu seinem Büro und schenkte ihm ein kurzes, müdes Lächeln:  
  
„Gute Nacht, Harm. Und mach nicht mehr so lange".  
  
Harm nickte: „Ich werde es versuchen, Harriet. Dir auch eine gute Nacht, und richte Bud aus das er morgen ausgeschlafen sein soll. Ein harter Fall".  
  
"Geht klar",  
  
sie wollte ihm gerade noch kurz zuwinken als eine schrille, kindliche Stimme ertönte:  
  
„Mom, Mom!".  
  
Sims und Rabb drehten ihre Köpfe zum Eingang des Büros und Harm stand kurz darauf neugierig von seiner Arbeit auf. Ein kleines Mädchen lief gefolgt von ihrem gestressten Babysitter schreiend und schnurstracks auf das Büro von Lt. Col. Sarah Mac Kenzie zu. Kurz darauf ging dort ebenfalls die Türe auf und die junge Anwältin nahm das Kind in Empfang. Mit strengen Ton fragte sie:  
  
„Bist du Jess wieder ausgebüxt",  
  
wobei sich bei ihren Worten eher ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legten. Das kleine Mädchen war Elisha Ann Mac Kenzie Rabb. Harms Miene wurde traurig und Harriet legte ihm aufmunternd einen Arm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Jess, es tut mir....",  
  
begann Mac gerade sich aufrichtig zu entschuldigen und gab unterdessen Elisha zurück auf den Boden. Doch bevor der Marine weiter reden konnte um die aufgebrachte junge Frau zu beruhigen lief Elisha erneut los. Ein Lachen und Brüchstücke wie „Dad"waren zu vernehmen. Harriet hätte bei dieser rührenden Szene die von ihr und den beiden anderen Frauen beobachtet wurde beinahe losgeheult. Wie in Zeitlupe lief sein Kind auf ihn zu und kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte ging er in die Hocke um sie aufzufangen. Eine Träne hatte sich den Weg über seine Wange bereits gesucht als sie sich zu ihm in die Arme fiel und ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub.  
  
„Daddy",  
  
ihre zarte Stimme zitterte und auch Harms hörte sich nicht mehr so stark wie vorher an.  
  
„Mein Mädchen".  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
